A Verdadeira Felicidade
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele sempre acreditara que a felicidade viria de mãos dadas com o dinheiro. Porém, ela ensinou-lhe que não era bem assim. Agora, ele pode chamar a si mesmo de um homem feliz. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Lawrence

**N/A:** Olá ! Como estão ? Espero que muito bem. Muito prazer, eu sou Sakura Tachikawa, e lhes agradeço por terem tomado um pouco de seu tempo para clicar em minha fic !

Espero que gostem, e que a comentem ! É a minha primeira fic de Spice and Wolf, por isso não sejam muito duros.

Qualquer coisa, deixem reviews.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Spice and Wolf não me pertence, e sim a Isuna Hasekura, e posto esta fic sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Verdadera Felicidad", de Sakura Tachikawa. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

**A VERDADEIRA FELICIDADE**

_**Capítulo 1: Lawrence**_

O mercado de Kumerot estava em um completo caos, como sempre. Vendedores oferecendo os seus produtos, compradores procurando obter a melhor oferta.

Tudo estava exatamente como antes.

Há poucos instantes, um jovem adolescente, ajudante de comerciante, tinha acabado de apanhar uma encomenda de seu mentor. Caminhava pela movimentada rua quando sentiu o seu ombro chocar-se contra outro.

- Desculpe ! - o rapaz se desculpou, fazendo uma reverência.

- Não há problema, meu rapaz - o homem tranqüilizou-o amavelmente.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos subiu a sua vista e flagrou-se olhando para as costas do homem com o qual havia se chocado, aquela cabeleira branca...

- Sr. Lawrence ? - ele chamou-o inconscientemente, e o homem se deteve - Sr. Lawrence !

O homem virou-se, e depois de ter reconhecido o rapaz como o pupilo de seu amigo Mark, cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

- Lanton, como você cresceu – disse o jovem comerciante - Passou-se muito tempo.

-É... mesmo - comentou o jovem, emudecendo ao ver que Lawrence não estava só, e, ao invés disso, estava acompanhado por um pequeno casal, que carregava em seus braços.

Lawrence notou a surpresa estampada no rosto do rapaz, e de como o seu olhar ia da carga de um dos braços para a do outro.

Ou, para ser mais exato, de um de seus filhos para o outro.

- Lanton, eu apresento-lhe os meus filhos - ele disse, enquanto mostrava as crianças, colocando-as no chão - Ela é Yuuki - disse, apontando para a menina de cabelos brancos como os seus, mas com os olhos dourados da mãe - E ele é Lewis - indicou o menino ruivo, ambas as crianças fizeram uma educada reverência.

- Muito prazer - Lanton fez a sua própria reverência, surpreendido com a educação das crianças, apesar de terem o senhor Lawrence como pai, não havia porque duvidar dele - Quem diria que já se passaram quatro anos.

Lawrence sorriu ansioso. Sim, quatro anos desde a última vez em que ele estivera naquela aldeia. Aldeia na qual ele estivera muito próximo de perder a coisa mais preciosa da sua vida.

Se bem que, olhando por outra perspectiva, também foi graças e esse incidente que seus sentimentos ficaram claros, e ele podia, agora, ser feliz com a sua família.

- O Sr. Mark sabia que viria ? - perguntou o jovem, atualmente um adolescente de catorze anos.

- Não, nós acabamos de chegar - o que lhe lembrava o que ele estava procurando.

- Então sigam-me, eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz ao vê-los - instigou-os o castanho, apressando Lawrence, que não teve outro remédio que não segui-lo.

- Sr. Lawrence - chamou o mais jovem, enquanto eles caminhavam - , onde está a senhorita, perdão, Sra. Horo ?

Lawrence deteve-se e começou a procurar sua mulher pelo movimentado mercado.

- Papai, e a mamãe ? - perguntou o seu filho, de pé, olhando-o. Ele aproximou-se para recolher ambos do chão.

- Isso o papai também quer saber - ele sussurrou, com um tom de preocupação na voz. Com um pouco de sorte, Horo estaria no armazém de Mark - Por isso eu estou andando com vocês, para que não se percam.

Eles caminharam um pouco, até chegarem ao estabelecimento de seu amigo. Ao longe, ele pôde ver como o amigo estava agachado em frente a uma mercadoria e a um menininho.

- Sr. Mark, olhe quem apareceu ! - exultou, eufórico, o jovem, fazendo com que o amigo se virasse, e, com o filho nos braços, começasse a cumprimentá-lo.

- Lawrence ! - cumprimentou o homem ao seu amigo, tão surpreso quanto o seu pupilo, ao vê-lo acompanhado pelos seus filhos. Seu peso parecia ter aumentado com o passar dos anos, e uma discreta barba começava a aparecer em seu rosto. O menino em seus braços tinha tímidos cachos a cair-lhe pelo bonito rosto.

- Mark ! - cumprimentou-o com igual entusiasmo o homem de cabelos brancos - Quem é o homenzinho que está acompanhando você ?

- Você sabe muito bem que é o meu filho, mas e eles ? - indagou, apontando para a menina de cabelos brancos e para o menino ruivo.

- Meus filhos, Yuuki e Lewis - ele apresentou a sua prole.

- Ora, mas que surpresa - surpreendeu-se o homem de cabelos negros, examinando as crianças - Quantos anos eles têm ?

- Dois anos, daqui a alguns meses, farão três - explicou, enquanto colocava-os no chão, sobre um pano limpo destinado a eles - Ele é Vince - ele apresentou às crianças o filho de seu amigo - Façam amizade - ele instigou as crianças.

Os homens mais velhos sentaram-se, e logo em seguida Lanton apareceu com dois grandes copos de cerveja, para o deleite de ambos os cavalheiros.

- Eu tenho de admitir - disse Mark, depois de ter sorvido o primeiro gole de seu copo - Essas crianças são lindas.

- Tenho de devolver o elogio, o pequeno Vince é o retrato masculino de Adelle - Lawrence caçoou com o amigo.

- Dois anos - o jovem dono da loja meditou por alguns instantes - A princesa e você não perderam tempo e tiveram logo dois, ao invés de um.

O homem de olhar ametista ficou ruborizado com o comentário malicioso. E, bem, seus dois filhos eram uma bênção, ele se sentia afortunado por tê-los, sem contar o fato de que Horo havia lhe contado que os lobos podiam ter até quatro filhotes por ninhada. Fora uma bênção que seus filhos fossem apenas gêmeos.

E, modéstia à parte, seus filhos eram uma preciosidade. Assim como inquietos e travessos.

Seus filhos eram uma perfeita mistura de ambos. Yuuki havia herdado sua passividade, apesar de que, quando ficava brava, fazia vir à tona todo o seu sangue de loba. Isso sem contar o fato de que sua cabeça tinha de estar sempre coberta por um belo chapéu que cobria as suas belas orelhinhas. Lewis, por outro lado, herdara o temperamento explosivo da mãe. Não era nada incomum vê-lo provocando sua irmã, apesar de ser extremamente protetor com ela.

E isso ele podia ver bem diante de seus próprios olhos.

Vince queria brincar sozinho com Yuuki, mas Lewis não permitira isso. Era ciumento e superprotetor, e isso não incomodava a Lawrence. E se seus pressentimentos estivessem certos e sua garotinha se tornasse tão bela quanto sua mãe, iria precisar de toda a ajuda possível para protegê-la das moscas ao seu redor.

- O que você acha se arranjarmos o casamento de Yuuki e Vince desde já ? - soltou Mark abruptamente enquanto ele tomava sua cerveja.

- Você está louco - ele disse, aborrecido. Yuuki era sua princesinha, não ia entregá-la a ninguém, assim tão nova.

- Talvez eu devesse tratar disso com a princesa - cantarolou o homem - Aliás, onde ela está ?

- Eu esperava que ela estivesse aqui, mas...

- Mamãe...

A frase de Lawrence foi interrompida pelo sussurro de seu filho, que cheirava o ambiente, ao mesmo tempo em que as orelhinhas de sua filha mexiam-se através do fino tecido do chapéu.

Horo estava por perto.

- Eu já volto, Mark - disse ele, levantando-se e carregando seus filhos consigo durante o percurso. Horo estava por perto, ele tinha de dizer-lhe onde eles estavam.

- Então, os seus negócios estão indo muito bem. Fico feliz por isso.

Essa voz, era ela. Ele virou-se rapidamente para a esquerda, e imediatamente encontrou sua esposa. Mas não estava sozinha, e sim acompanhada por cavalheiro alto e atraente, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Quem era ele ?

- Mamãe ! - gritaram, em uníssono, os seus dois filhos, brigando um com o outro, porque ele os soltara e deixara-os onde estava a mãe de ambos.

Bem-aventurados eram os seus filhos.

- Oh, Lawrence - Horo cumprimentou-o ao longe enquanto aproximava-se com o jovem seguindo-a de perto - Meus filhotinhos - ela incitou-os, recebendo a ambos em seus braços.

- Onde você estava ? - perguntou Lawrence, um tanto quanto impaciente. Era verdade que Horo já não tinha a aparência de uma adolescente de quinze anos, ela agora estava mais madura, mas nem por isso menos bela aos olhos de qualquer homem.

- Fui procurar maçãs para as crianças e para mim, e quando percebi, havia me perdido de vocês - ela explicou, displicentemente - Eu tive muita sorte por ter me encontrado com ele enquanto estava procurando por vocês.

Lawrence franziu o cenho, aborrecido, e tomou Yuuki dos braços da mãe, e colocou-se protetoramente à frente deles.

- E quem é você ? - o comerciante exigiu uma resposta do loiro, que viu-o e sorriu.

Horo não conseguiu se segurar mais e riu sem reservas, surpreendendo, inclusive, ao pequeno Lewis, em seus braços.

- Você não o reconhece ? - perguntou a sábia deusa ao seu marido mortal, que negava com a cabeça - É Fermi Amarti. Ele apenas cresceu um pouco.

Um pouco ? O jovem o passava por vários centímetros, e antes era bem menor do que ele. Ele crescera muito e o ultrapassara. Involuntariamente, Lawrence lembrou se de como, no passado, ele havia sido aquele que tentara afastar Horo do seu lado, e tinha de ser casualmente com ele que sua esposa viera a se encontrar.

- Amarti - ele cumprimentou-o, recuperando o seu tranqüilo semblante - Já faz muito tempo.

- É verdade - afirmou o loiro - Eu imaginei que o encontraria com a senhorita Horo quando a vi.

Ele comentou isso com uma pitada de desdém ao ver seus filhos. Lawrence sorriu satisfeito, era óbvio que ele não esperava encontrá-la com seus filhos. O jovem de cabelos prateados limpou a garganta antes de falar.

- Eles são Yuuki e Lewis Kraft - disse ele, apresentando-os - Nossos filhos.

Lawrence pensou que nunca havia falado isso com tanto orgulho.

- Oh, estou vendo - limitou-se o jovem a dizer - São crianças muito lindas - afirmou o loiro, olhando para os seus dois filhos, extasiado.

- Se você se apressasse em ter um filho, poderíamos estar falando sobre compromisso, afinal, um filho seu seria um partido muito bom para Yuuki - falou a sábia Horo, com o único propósito de aborrecer o seu marido.

- Horo !

Plano que saiu à perfeição. Amarti limitou-se a sorrir.

- Bom, foi um prazer vê-los, senhor Lawrence, senhora Horo - despediu-se o educado cavalheiro, fazendo uma reverência - Crianças, foi um prazer conhecê-las.

E, assim como chegara, ele partiu.

Horo despedia-se com as mãos, propositalmente ignorando o desconforto de seu marido. Sabia o quanto ele era ciumento e tinha medo de perdê-la. Embora desde que as crianças haviam nascido, ele parecia sentir-se mais seguro, e até certo ponto, era realmente assim. De vez em quando, era bom ver que não podia se confiar demasiadamente.

E o fato de Amarti ter aparecido acabara caindo como uma luva. Ele lembrava de que até mesmo quando os filhos nasceram, decidiram nomeá-los, ela se aborreceu quando ele disse que os únicos nomes masculinos humanos que conhecia eram Wes, Mark ou Fermi.

Por isso, acabaram mudando de idéia, e assim ela terminou por nomear por Yuuki a filha que, originalmente, se chamaria Isabelle, e Lawrence nomeou por Lewis o seu pequeno primogênito.

- Senhor ? - ela chamou ao marido com aquela voz de garota mimada, e o viu girar o rosto, ofendido - Não se aborreça.

- Você acha que eu não deveria estar irritado ? - ele perguntou, aborrecido.

- Sim, porque eu não falei sobre a minha família com o jovem Amarti. Cedi esse prazer a você - ela confessou, altiva.

Touché.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - ainda que não gostasse de dar sempre razão à loba, ele sentira-se muito bem ao deixar claro para Amarti quem era o único dono de Horo - Mas não volte a falar a respeito de compromissos com minha filha.

- Ciumento, meu senhor ? - perguntou a deusa, travessa.

- Claro - ele admitiu, dividindo um sorriso com sua esposa.

- Horo !

Mark apareceu cumprimentando a família, acompanhado pela sua, desta vez com Adelle incluída.

Lawrence observava deslumbrado como Horo cumprimentava e reunia-se com todos, e sentiu-se o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

Já à noite, no hotel em que eles haviam se hospedado, o homem de olhos ametistas desenhava algo à luz de velas.

Sua casa.

Não havia dito nada a Horo, ainda, mas estava prestes a estabelecer-se, e Kumerot não lhe parecia uma má opção. Ele tinha o dinheiro e a mercadoria, mas ainda era surpresa. Porque tinha de pensar desde já em morar em uma casa maior.

Voltou a olhar para as três pessoas que dormiam profundamente na cama. Lewis havia bagunçado o seu lado do lençol, para variar. E, como todo bom pai, ele aproximou-se para deixar tudo arrumado. Quando estava perto o bastante, ele pôde apreciar como a cálida e espessa cauda de sua esposa abrigava ainda mais os seus filhos, e enterneceu-se diante da cena.

Ele sempre achara que ser um comerciante itinerante fosse o suficiente para satisfazer a sua vida. Mas só agora, que tinha uma família, ele conseguia sentir-se completo.

Amava-os.

Ele havia encontrado algo que amava mais do que fazer um bom negócio ou obter um bom salário, e isso era:

A verdadeira felicidade, sua família.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews ?

Elas são bem-vindas, obrigada por lerem, eu espero por seus comentários.

Despede-se com um beijo:

Sakura Tachikawa.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Só para avisar que a fic não termina aqui. Apesar do "Fim" postado, ela tem mais um capítulo, se for possível eu o posto hoje mesmo.

Espero que tenham gostado.


	2. Horo

**N/A: **OLÁ !

Sei que todos achavam que esta fic seria apenas uma one-shot. Mas decidi torná-la uma two-shot, graças à brilhante idéia da primeira review que recebi nesta fic.

Por isso, esta continuação é dedicada a Kisame Hoshigaki, que me fez pensar no que aconteceria caso eles se encontrassem com Nora.

Aqui está o meu ponto de vista sobre o que aconteceria. Espero que gostem.

Obrigada pelo apoio com o primeiro capítulo. Adoro vocês, espero que deixem reviews !

Não vou aborrecê-los mais, e deixo-os com a leitura.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Horo**_

O céu estava claro, a brisa de primavera cercava os campos de girassóis, fazendo com que todos os viajantes desfrutassem do cheiro da natureza. O sol mostrava-se em todo o seu esplendor, de modo que o dia estava perfeito. As borboletas voavam ao redor dos campos de flores, e aproximavam-se das pessoas que por ali passavam.

Dentre elas, a família Kraft.

- Ainda falta muito ?

A voz de uma mulher queixou-se, na parte de trás de uma carroça na qual viajavam, e ela espiou com a cabeça junto ao seu marido. Seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos, e suas orelhas estavam à vista de todos. Sua figura era fina e esbelta, apesar de suas feições, atualmente estarem mais amadurecidas.

- Não, Horo - falou o homem de cabelos brancos e olhos ametistas - Agora falta pouco.

Lawrence Kraft acompanhou o olhar de sua esposa, e encontrou duas das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida distraídas com uma pequena borboleta. A menina, que tinha os olhos como os da mãe, estava de pé, tentando alcançar o inseto. Tudo parecia indicar que ela seria fisicamente igual a Horo, mas com os seus cabelos brancos. Por sua vez, o pequeno ruivo analisava friamente a situação, caçando, deixando que os seus instintos lupinos prevalecessem sobre os humanos.

Yuuki e Lewis já tinham quase quatro anos, e gradualmente iam revelando as suas personalidades.

A pequena Yuuki era fisicamente muito parecida com sua mãe, até mesmo tinha suas pequeninas orelhas; mas o seu modo de ser era muito parecido com o seu. A filha era muito tranqüila em circunstâncias normais. Ainda assim, se fosse provocada, ela podia chegar a ser muito agressiva.

Lewis, por sua vez, tinha as feições que notadamente pareciam mais com as suas, incluindo os seus olhos. Mas, em tudo o mais, incluindo o seu cabelo ruivo, era uma pequena réplica de sua mãe. Ele era explosivo e impaciente, e apesar de não ter as orelhinhas da irmã, tinha a cauda tão espessa quanto era possível para a sua idade, segundo Horo.

- Vocês agüentaram muito bem a viagem - comentou o orgulhoso pai.

- Porque dormiram durante a maior parte do tempo - caçoou Horo - Espero que você esteja com este mesmo semblante hoje à noite, quando tentarmos colocá-los para dormir.

O jovem comerciante suspirou, resignado. Era impossível vencer uma batalha verbal com sua querida esposa. Mas ele já havia se acostumado a isso.

O vento golpeou os viajantes, e três deles puseram-se em alerta, ante ao que o olfato havia detectado.

Os mais novos procuraram refugiar-se no calor materno. Yuuki tinha suas orelhas expostas, e a cauda de Lewis encontrava-se muito eriçada. Estavam em alerta.

Horo também, mas ela tinha um maior controle sobre o seu corpo. Além disso, aquele cheiro lhe parecia muito familiar.

- Cachorro - ela murmurou com desgosto. Cobriu suas orelhas e as da filha, e também acomodou a roupa do filho - E está se aproximando.

Lawrence não entendeu logo de início. Tranqüilizou-se um pouco ao ver que Horo não estava colocando-se na defensiva, simplesmente se acomodava em seu vestido.

- O que há ? - ele perguntou, curioso.

O tilintar de um sino respondeu a pergunta para ele, e sua visão fixou-se mais à frente. Estavam próximos de alcançar um pequeno rebanho de ovelhas. As mesmas que eram guiadas por uma jovem e familiar silhueta e por um cachorro.

- Oh - o jovem Kraft não dissimulou o seu espanto - Será possível...

Bem nesse momento, a jovem virou-se. Revelando sua pele clara, olhos azuis, e o capuz que a protegia do sol deslizou até o chão, deixando à mostra os seus cachos loiros e macios.

- Nora ! - Lawrence cumprimentou-a entusiasticamente.

A aludida virou-se, confusa, ao escutar o seu nome, e seu rosto mostrou surpresa ao ver o antigo amigo.

- Lawrence-san ? - ela apertou os olhos para visualizar melhor a carruagem que se aproximava - Lawrence-san !

Com o seu apito, ela deteve o rebanho e esperou pacientemente que a carruagem se aproximasse. Lawrence parou o cavalo em frente à loira, e sorriu-lhe, cumprimentando-a calorosamente.

- Quanto tempo se passou, Nora.

- Sim - concordou ela, nostálgica - Cinco anos ?

- Anos que não passaram para você - elogiou o jovem de olhar ametista.

Afinal, Nora ainda conservava a sua beleza. A única diferença era que antes ela tinha o cabelo muito mais longo, e agora tinha-o cortado pela metade

- Mas, o que você está dizendo - exclamou ela, envergonhada - Embora você também esteja como antes, Lawrence-san.

- Percebe-se que ele não tem remédio - uma terceira voz juntou-se à conversa - A cada ano que se passa, fica mais rabugento e teimoso. Mas dá para compreendê-lo, é por causa da idade.

Lawrence sentiu a aura sombria de sua esposa na parte de trás da carruagem. Sabia que ela estava aborrecida, que fazia com que lhe desse mais vontade de incomodá-la.

- Horo-san ! - Nora cumprimentou-a com um sorriso sincero.

A jovem deusa virou-se e presenteou a pastora com um sorriso político. Metade sincero, e metade por obrigação. Ela nunca cairia em suas graças, mesmo que a presenteasse com um gostoso queijo de cabra.

- Como você está, Nora ? - ela cumprimentou-a com desfaçatez.

- Muito bem, e estou vendo que você também - ela acrescentou, com sinceridade - Fico bastante contente.

Ao perceberem que sua mãe inclinava-se, os filhos imitaram-na, deixando à mostra as carinhas por cima do veículo.

- Que gracinhas ! - exclamou a loira, surpreendida por aquele par de adoráveis crianças.

- Você acha mesmo ? - Horo não conseguia resistir quando alguém elogiava os seus filhos. Mesmo se esse alguém fosse Nora.

- São preciosos ! - confirmou Nora. Deteve-se por um instante e viu o quanto as crianças eram parecidas com o casal - Eles são seus filhos ! - não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

- Isso mesmo - exclamou Horo, orgulhosa -E são tão lindos quanto sua mãe.

- Você não fez tudo sozinha - disse o comerciante, sentindo-se excluído.

- É verdade, o menino se parece muito com você, e Lawrence-san e a menina têm a mesma cor do cabelo.

- Eles são Lewis e Yuuki Kraft - apresentou-os com orgulho a deusa Horo.

- São tão lindos !

Horo sorriu, satisfeita. Seus filhos provocavam o mesmo efeito na maioria das pessoas, e ainda que se tratasse de Nora, os elogios continuavam sendo bem recebidos. Além do mais, a pastora tinha assimilado o fato de que eles eram uma família.

Estava marcando o seu território. Ela acrescentou, olhando de relance e presunçosamente para o marido.

Lawrence percebeu-o e suspirou resignado. Fingia estar aflito quando, na verdade, gostava que Horo se sentisse igualmente possessiva com ele, como ele fazia com ela. Geralmente era ele quem tinha esse problema de marcar território, por causa da beleza de sua mulher. Era agradável quando, uma vez ou outra, os papéis se invertiam.

Nora quis aproximar-se das crianças para vê-las de perto, mas naquele momento o seu cão pastor alcançou-a e começou a latir e a rosnar para as crianças, percebendo sua natureza lupina. A reação de ambos foi a de esconderem-se nas saias da mãe.

Horo lançou um olhar ameaçador para o mamífero. Não um de zombaria, como os de antigamente. Um de genuína ameaça, que o convidava a se aproximar de seus filhos apenas se quisesse morrer.

- Shh, Shep, calma - tranqüilizou-o Nora - Eu sinto muito - ela desculpou-se.

- Não foi nada - Lawrence apressou-se a responder, nervoso com a atitude protetora que Horo havia assumido - O que você acha de eu deixá-la próxima à aldeia ? - ele propôs.

- Não quero incomodar - começou a dizer a loira - Além do mais, eu estou com as ovelhas.

- Nós a acompanharemos, como nos velhos tempos - ele assegurou.

- Se não for um incômodo - ela acrescentou, dando uma olhada para a ruiva, que se encontrava com os seus filhos na parte de trás da carruagem.

- Não é incômodo nenhum - Horo forçou-se a afirmar com um sorriso.

Começaram a seguir pelo trajeto sem contratempos. Conversando como nos velhos tempos. A vida de Nora não havia sofrido nenhuma mudança relevante, ela continuava solteira e pastoreando. Mas, desta vez, já tinha o seu próprio rebanho.

Por sua vez, Lawrence falou-lhe sobre as mudanças acontecidas em sua vida, e de como ele havia se estabelecido em Kumerot, e ali tinha a sua loja. Explicou que estava fazendo aquela viagem era para buscar a mercadoria e para distrair as crianças.

- Bem - comentou Nora, após ouvir Lawrence - Eu pensava que você apenas ia acompanhar Horo-san até Yoitsu, e depois não voltariam mais a se ver. Se me lembro bem, esse era o maior desejo de Horo-san.

Horo não falou nada. Muito embora tenha ouvido tudo, e Lawrence o notou. Aquilo o incomodou.

Assim, eles continuaram a caminhar até chegarem à aldeia. Uma vez ali, concluíram que iriam seguir caminhos diferentes.

- Foi um prazer tê-los visto novamente - Nora começou a despedir-se - Espero que voltemos a nos ver.

- Seus desejos são retribuídos, Nora - acrescentou Larewnce educadamente.

- Cuide muito bem da sua família, Lawrence-san. É muito bonita, e percebe-se que eles o fazem muito feliz.

- Sim, eles são a minha felicidade.

- Horo-san - ela dirigiu-se à ruiva - Vocês têm filhos muito bonitos, cuide bem deles.

- Claro que sim - sorriu a mãe deles, presunçosamente - Cuide-se você também, Nora - ela acrescentou com relutância.

- Espero vê-los se visitarem a aldeia - ela fez uma última reverência - Caso contrário, desejo-lhes muitas felicidades em sua viagem de volta.

Eles despediram-se ali. Lawrence virou à direita, e Nora, à esquerda.

O retorno da família Kraft estava sendo bastante silencioso. Cada um deles imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, com exceção das crianças, que dormiam no colo da sua mãe.

Lawrence pensava nas palavras de Nora. A felicidade de Horo estava em Yoitsu, em sua terra. Ele nunca realizou-lhe o desejo de levá-la até lá. Durante o transcorrer da viagem, descobriram os seus sentimentos, ela engravidara, e eles começaram a viver como uma família, em Kumerot. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que tudo aquilo podia ter forçado Horo a deixar de lado os seus sonhos e esperanças.

- Horo - chamou-a Lawrence. Recebeu uma quase inaudível resposta - O seu sonho era ir até Yoitsu, certo ?

- Isso mesmo - foi a seca resposta da deusa.

Então era verdade, pensou ele com pesar, Horo podia arrepender-se da vida que levara até então. Ainda que para ele tenham sido os melhores anos de sua vida.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, tortuosos instantes para Lawrence. Até que finalmente Horo quebrou o silêncio.

- Yoitsu era o meu sonho, e por muito tempo eu acreditei que era a minha felicidade - ela começou a falar.

Lawrence parou o cavalo e voltou a olhar para sua mulher, que acariciava com ternura os cabelos dos seus filhos.

- Porém, minha verdadeira felicidade são vocês: minha família - ela adicionou, com um grande sorriso.

Então, Lawrence suspirou aliviado, e Horo riu frente à reação de seu marido.

- Do que você está rindo ? - perguntou ele.

- Do quão inseguro você é, meu senhor.

- Você podia ter falado antes - Lawrence queixou-se - E não ter ficado tão calada.

- Você poderia ter seguido sem escoltar Nora, e teria evitado passar por esses maus bocados - ela acrescentou rapidamente - Mas queria me aborrecer, e o tiro acabou saindo pela culatra.

Lawrence corou ao saber-se descoberto. Horo aconchegou muito bem aos seus filhos, e foi então acompanhar seu marido na parte dianteira da carruagem.

- Você tem toda a razão - afirmou Lawrence.

- E quando é que eu não tenho ? - vangloriou-se a deusa - Lembre-se, eu sou a grande e sábia deusa Horo. Faltam algumas centenas de milhares de anos para você estar no mesmo nível que eu.

- Você tem toda a razão - ele repetiu, consciente de como sua esposa gostava que dessem-lhe razão.

- Então, para deixar bem claro, você tem de saber que eu ansiava por Yoitsu, era porque lá estava o meu clã, os meus amigos. No entanto - ela voltou a olhar para os seus filhos, adormecidos - , agora eu tenho a minha própria família, e isso me faz muito mais feliz - ela aproximou-se e beijou os lábios do seu marido com ternura - Você e os nossos filhotes são a minha maior felicidade.

- E você é a minha - ele acrescentou, antes de corresponder ao beijo.

Lawrence achava que a felicidade viria de mãos dadas com a riqueza e a abundância.

Horo achava que a felicidade seria voltar para sua terra natal, com os de sua espécie.

Ambos haviam se enganado, e haviam encontrado a verdadeira felicidade nos braços um dos outro, e formado uma família, juntos.

- Ainda assim, você tem de me compensar e me comprar geléia de maçãs.

- Certo.

- E queijo de cabra.

- Certo.

- Eu te amo, Lawrence.

- Eu também te amo, Horo.

Ambos haviam encontrado: a verdadeira felicidade.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Agora sim, FIM ! Espero que esta fic tenha sido do agrado de vocês, e que deixem comentários a respeito.

Adoro vocês !

Obrigada a todos que leram a fic e adicionaram-na aos favoritos e alertas, espero que tenham gostado da continuação. Obrigada de coração a:

Kisame Hoshigaki; KhadijaDaSilva; LaertesDiMancini; Jessica; Marianita-chan; Kitsune96.

Despede-se com um beijo, e pedindo-lhes que deixem reviews:

Sakura Tachikawa.

* * *

**N/T:** Bom, é a primeira fic de Spice and Wolf que traduzo. Desta vez, eu queria uma fic mais leve, e ela caiu como uma luva. Gostara dela ? Eu espero que sim.

Eu faço eco com a autora, vocês podem deixar reviews para esta fic ?


End file.
